Nocturnal Sexcapade
by Frolic Acid
Summary: Daya and Shreya climb the peak of pleasure while the others are fast asleep. However one pleasurable groan at the wrong time takes matters out of hand. Oneshot. Mature Theme.


**Nocturnal Sexcapade**

The entire surroundings were silent and the only noise which could be heard was of the thunder and pattering rain. The CID team had come for celebrating Daya and Shreya's wedding party. But one of their cars had broken down and the rain and the fog had reduced the visibility almost to zero so they were forced to spend the night in the nearby cottage.

Daya had been looking forward to spend some time alone with Shreya after they returned home from the party. But the rain had ruined his plans. And the worst part was that his friends had been deliberately nasty interrupting their private moments every now and then. His wedding to Shreya was still two weeks away and his colleagues had been performing their chaperoning duties self willingly.

Shreya had laughed at his annoyance and had dared him to kiss her in presense of their so called friendly chaperones. He hadn't even got a chance to hold her hand all evening so kissing was just out of question.

He tossed and turned on the bed unable to sleep. Abhijeet and Freddy were fast asleep next to him.

He sat up on his bed. His distracting thoughts were making him almost impossible to sleep. He decided to check on Shreya. Daya tiptoed out of the bedroom into the hall. He saw Sachin and Pankaj sleeping on two couches.

Noiselessly, he crept towards the girls' room. He pushed open the door to find Shreya in a peaceful slumber with Purvi next to her.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he moved inside the room. He stared at Shreya, who was sleeping soundly, with one arm under the pillow and curled to one side. They had no blankets for the night.

He knelt down beside her. He could hear her shallow breathing. As the lightning flashed and light flooded the room, he saw goosebumps on her arm. "She must be shivering." he thought. Unfortunately he didn't have a his jacket to wrap it around her.

He knew many other ways to warm her up. If only they had been alone and somewhere more private...

His breathing hitched at mere thought of intimacy. He decided that he wasn't going to get back to sleep without kissing her.

He ghosted his fingers over her arm causing her to stir in her sleep. Shreya opened her eyes and saw a silhouette over her. Her eyes went wide with fear as she couldn't see his face. Before she could scream however, Daya covered her mouth wit his hand and whispered "It's me" in her ear.

Her heart still pounding wildly, she relaxed a bit, hearing his voice.

"What the hell are you doing here? You scared me out of my wits!" said Shreya in a low voice.

"I couldn't sleep. So I came to check on you. You were shivering so much I was thinking if we had been alone, I would have shown you numerable ways to warm you up" said Daya.

Shreya smacked his arm.

"Careful" said Daya, smiling.

"Why are you here? If anyone sees us -"

"I haven't got chance to complete my dare yet" said Daya.

Though Shreya couldn't see his face in the darkness, she knew he was smirking.

"Your time has run out. Go back to bed" said Shreya.

"No actually it has just began" said Daya.

"Wha-"

"Shhh" Daya silenced her, keeping his finger on her lips. "Stay still and be careful. Don't make noise"

"What are you doing?!" Shreya whispered as she felt his fingertips under her shirt, brushing along her bare skin.

Biting her lip, Shreya closed her eyes tightly and turned her head into the pillow, as she felt him fumbling with the zipper of her jeans. She knew it was too much of a risk, with Purvi fast asleep, next to her. But she couldn't restrain herself when he was so close and the whiff of his manly perfume, lingered around her.

He pulled down her jeans at her foot and began to kiss up her leg. When he reached her thigh, she let out a soft moan and pulled at his hair. He climbed on top of her and their mouths met in a fiery kiss. The raging thunderstorm was proving advantageous as it was drowning their moaning and kissing sounds.

He began kissing the side of her neck and his other hand squeezed her breast. As his thumb grazed her nipple, it sent a jolt through her body.

"Uunnn" she moaned.

"Shhh. You will wake her up" said Daya.

He moved his hand down between her thighs and dipped his finger in the front of her panties, circling her clit slowly and tantalisingly.

Shreya whined, wriggling against his body.

"You are so wet" he said now palming her clit.

"Uuuaahhhh... stop...stop... please" she whimpered.

"Uh huh... I don't think so. Don't deny it. I know you want it too" said Daya.

"Purvi is going to wake up!" said Shreya angrily.

"No. I think she is fast asleep. And I believe I told you to keep quiet" said Daya his teeth grazing at her breast.

She let out little high-pitched squeak that made him chuckle silently.

He continued to rub her over the fabric, applying the right amount of pressure.

She clamped her legs tightly around his hand and buried herself into his chest. The sensations passing through her body were dizzying, overwhelming.

Few minutes later, she felt his weight lift off and she asked, "what are you doing?"

"Too many clothes" he said and she saw an outline of him, fumbling with his pants.

Soon she felt every inch of him as settled between her and rubbed his erection between her legs. The feeling was highly erotic, making her tremble all over. A thin layer of fabric of their undergarments was the only barrier between them. He was rocking on top of her, his movements slow and deliberate.

The bed was rocking with them, it's weak springs squeaking. His hips picked up pace. He started to grind harder and harder, his strokes longer against her soaked panties, making contact with the place she needed the most.

"Ahhhh...hah...ahhh..faaa...sterr!' she moaned keeping her voice as low as possible. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist pulling him deeper. She began to move with him, feeling his impressive erection.

She writhed in pleasure under him, as his expert hands groped her breasts and pinched her nipples while he continued dry humping her.

He slowed down the movement suddenly and she reached and touched him.

He groaned loudly at the sudden contact of her hand between his legs.

Shreya saw a movement beside her.

"Shit! Purvi!" shreya whispered urgently clutching Daya's arm. "Quick hide!"

Daya stood up immediately while he saw Shreya trying to pull up her jeans. "Quick! Get out!" she said.

"Damn! I can't find my jeans!" she heard Daya say.

At the exact moment, Purvi asked in a drowsy voice, "Shreya who are you talking to? What's going on?"

Daya lay flat on the floor hoping Purvi won't notice anything unusual.

"Uhhh... I had a nightmare. Go back to sleep" said Shreya.

"Nightmare? Wait I will turn on the light!" said Purvi.

"No!" said Shreya and Daya desperately trying to look for his jeans while lying flat on his back.

"Why not? I need to go out to drink water." said Purvi.

"I - I will get it for you" said Shreya sounding terrified.

"It's okay. I will go and get" said Purvi and her hand went towards the light switch near the desk.

"No, please don't switch on the light!" Shreya yelled.

"Why? Shreya are you okay? You sound scared!" said Purvi, alarmed by her sudden outburst.

"Uhhh... Daya sir told me not to switch on the lights during thunderstorms. It might cause short circuit" Shreya invented wildly hoping Daya had managed to find his jeans atleast.

"What? When did Daya sir tell you that? It makes no sense at all" said Purvi laughing.

"No, he told me in the evening. There is some problem with the wiring maybe." said Shreya.

"But then how am I supposed to go and get water? I can't see a thing!" said Purvi.

"Can't you wait for sometime? It will be dawn soon and-"

"Are you mad? It's 2.30 am! And I am thirsty" said Purvi.

"Cellphone! You can use the cellphone flashlight" said Shreya.

"Good idea" said Purvi.

She turned on the flashlight and a beam of light fell on Shreya's face.

She was sweaty faced, and the bedsheet was rumpled slightly.

"You are sweating in this weather?! I am shivering from cold" said Purvi.

"Yeah... it's funny really" said Shreya.

She saw Purvi got up and make her way towards the door. Daya slinked back into the shadows hoping that she won't see him in the dark.

Purvi stopped walking, as she stepped on something at the foot of their bed.

"What's wrong?" asked Shreya.

"There's something here. Jeans!" said Purvi.

Daya's stomach lurched. It was his!

"Jeans?" said Shreya and then she suddenly realised that they must be Daya's.

"They are mine!" said Shreya.

"Yours?" asked Purvi.

"Yeah, I got a spare one. They must have fallen out of my bag" said Shreya.

"What? You had an extra pair of jeans? Why did you lie to me then? I had asked you if you had an extra pair when mine had got wet in the rain and you refused!" said Purvi in an accusatory voice.

"Sorry I didn't know I had them" said Shreya while Daya nodded his head in disbelief.

"Oh, never mind. I will change now. I am shivering!" said Purvi.

"WHAT? NO!" yelled Shreya.

"What's wrong with you? Stop shouting, you will wake everybody up" said Purvi.

"They won't be able to hear us over the storm. Anyway the point is you can't wear those jeans" said Shreya.

"Why not?" asked Purvi.

"They are torn" said Shreya voicing the first lame excuse which came to her mind.

"Oh don't bother. It's just a matter of three - four hours. I will change back to my old jeans in the morning" said Purvi.

"No but -" Shreya protested.

"It's okay Shreya. Why are you fussing over it? And it's just us. No one is going to spot me wearing your old jeans." said Purvi picking up the jeans from the floor and handing it to Shreya.

"I will fill the jug and come back and then I will change" said Purvi and went out of the room.

The next instant Daya was on his feet.

"I am going to kill you" said Shreya angrily.

"Hey it was your fault!" said Daya chuckling.

"My fault?! How dare you! You sneaked into my room!" said Shreya

"Hand over my jeans" he said urgently.

Shreya threw them at him and he pulled them on.

"It was the most amazing night. I am going to dream about this forever" said Daya in a hoarse whisper.

Shreya smacked his arm. "Get out before she comes back. We can talk tomorrow! Goodnight."

"Yeah, I think I will have a good night now" said Daya.

Shreya laughed, blushing furiously.

"I love you" said Daya kissing her on the lips and rushed out of the room.

"Crazy!" Shreya muttered. Then she heard Purvi's approaching footsteps.

Quickly, she settled on the bed and closed her eyes, pretending to be fast asleep.

"Shreya? Are you asleep? Where are the jeans? I can't find them anywhere" said Purvi.

Shreya remained motionless on the bed as heard Purvi look from the jeans, muttering to herself in the dark. Ultimately, Purvi was convinced that Shreya had hidden them deliberately.

Muttering obscenities under her breath, she went off to sleep.

* * *

When Shreya woke up the next morning, she heard shouts from coming from outside. The place next to her was empty.

She went outside and saw that everyone was already up.

"Good morning! Slept well?" asked Daya winking at her.

"Yeah. Where is Purvi?" asked Shreya.

Right on the cue, Purvi came carrying a tea and biscuit tray for everyone.

"Purvi, listen to me. I am sorry about yesterday..." Shreya began but Purvi held up her hand.

"Don't you talk to me! If you didn't want me to wear your favourite jeans, you should have told me the truth. What was the need to make fake excuses and pretend to asleep?" said Purvi angrily.

"No, it's not like that! I really don't know what -"

"It's okay Shreya. I get it. Don't bother giving excuses" said Purvi.

"Please listen to me" said Shreya while others looked at their two colleagues, clueless about what was going on.

"Excuse me" said Purvi and stormed inside.

Shreya threw an angry look at Daya who was trying hard not to laugh. She have him a you-are-dead look and rushed inside to convince her best friend.

 **END**


End file.
